Lost Identity
by Nature9000
Summary: Mr. Electricidad's final attack left SB and LG in a coma. When he sold SB to a certain tribe and left his memories wiped, he became someone else. He always wondered who he was, or who the girl in his mind was. When LG awakens, can she get him back?


Lost Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (thank god) and I don't own Lava Girl and Sharkboy (Forgot what the show was called, I think that's what it was)

A/N: Yeah, so I don't like Twilight that much, I think it's a disgrace to real vampires everywhere, but don't worry, this fiction isn't inspired off my dislike for the books/movies, it was actually inspired when I thought of the fact of who the actor was that played Jacob, and I have done stories before where two characters from different things having the same actor have been the same. You'd have to read to see how I do it, I do a pretty damn good job, I think…don't take my word for it, either my fans or read and enjoy this story! Hell, this works for me, their personality is almost the same too. Also, please forgive a brief, cynical moment of satire that I just couldn't resist putting in the story. You'll know it when you see it, don't flame just because of that either, I know it's just me being a bit conceited, if that's the right word. Try and enjoy the story as a whole.

* * *

-WHO IS SHE-

Jacob ran through the woods, howling at the moon that was high in the sky. For so long, longer than he could remember, he had been on search for something. But what, what was the memory that kept haunting his mind and kept him awake at nights? Somewhere, far, far away lay the key to his past. A past that he hadn't been able to recall since he was just a very young teen.

"Who am I?" Jacob asked himself as he stopped running and looked up at the moon. It felt like there was something that had been calling him, but he had no idea what that something was. What he believed was that he was a member of the Quileute tribe and was in love with his friend's girl, Bella Swan. He wasn't sure whether he still felt that love for her, or if it was just pure lust. He never really could 'love' anyone, because it seemed like something just kept him from that, and he was not certain what that was. Not only that, but it was Bella that kept lusting for him, when she had Edward. For some reason, he was a bit cynical of vampires, perhaps because this clan was so different than the typical vampires that were always told about, the scary kind that lusted and drank blood.

Jacob walked by a small hut and peered in the window, seeing a kid sleeping on the bed. He smiled and crossed his arms, he always admired the imaginations and dreams that little children had. He never quite understood why. He peered down at his feet and frowned, every single toe was scarred, just like the sides of each finger. He also had a large scar on his back and scars on some other areas of his body. He never could, for his life, remember where he got those damned scars from.

"Oh Jacob!" Shouted a female voice from behind him, it was Bella. Jacob turned and frowned, he had told her she wanted to be alone. "I know you wanted alone time, but I just _couldn't_ be without you! Besides, it's scary out here at nights."

"Then why follow me _deeper_ into the woods?"

"Because I feel so safe with you."

"What about Ed?"

"He doesn't have to know. Besides, I created a fake name, he'll never figure it out!" Jacob's eyebrows rose with interest as Bella smirked happily, giving that so perfect smile she always gave with her oh so perfect personality. "My first name is Mary, and my last name is Sue! There's my fake Alias."

"Whatever you say, Bella…Edward will never figure it out." Jacob sighed and sniffed the air, there was an oddly familiar scent that he couldn't recognize, coming from the far distance.

Miles away, a young girl with fiery red hair lay dormant on a bed, next to her was a round man screaming for mercy. Next to him, watching closely, was a young boy with shaggy blonde hair. Electricity was pouring from the round man and into the young woman, giving color to her face. "You will give her back her life," The boy said with narrow eyes. "She will walk again in the world of reality. You will do the same for her, that you have done with Sharkboy."

"I beg of you, have mercy!" The man said tiredly, as if this was draining his very life away.

"After all you've done to us, I'm afraid not. When this is over and she awakens, I am pulling your plug."

"No!" The man quickly reached around and grabbed the boy's neck, trying to stop him from using his power to revive the girl. His plan backfired, and he ended up electrocuting the boy. He let out one final scream of agony, before the electricity stopped flowing and he fell, dead. "All for you, Lavagirl…"

After nearly five minutes, the girl opened her eyes and frowned as she slowly sat up, moaning in pain. "Why does it feel like I've been asleep for ages?" She looked over and saw the two bodies and gasped, her eyes widening with recognition. "Max! Mr. Electricidad…it can't be…" She slowly stood up and knelt beside Max's body, he had with him a copy of his journal. She slowly picked it up and started reading through it. She knew who she was, but she wanted to know what had happened to her to make her in a comatose like state for so long. "The adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl…"

She then pocketed the book and gazed up at the moon, narrowing her eyes as the wind breezed through her hair. Where was she? Why had Max revived her? And most importantly, where was Shark? The book hadn't told her much, other than Electric had put them to sleep after draining their powers and life force, but something had gone wrong and he brought Shark back. Some major surgery and mind shifting had taken place, and certainly he was living somewhere with a new identity, brazenly unaware of his identity.

"Sounds like he's having an identity crisis like I did all those years ago." She looked at her hands and sighed, her body had definitely aged despite those years asleep. Her uniform didn't fit her anymore and her breasts felt a couple sizes too big now. "Looks like a dress change is in effect first…" She looked over at Max's body and frowned. "I'll be back for you, I promise." Her eyes turned a bright, fiery orange color and she quickly shot into the air, using fire as a booster.

Jacob saw the takeoff in the distance and his head perked up, there was nothing stranger than a comet going into the sky, when typically, it fell from the sky and into the ground. He had to investigate. Thinking fast, forgetting for a moment that Bella was there, he transformed into a wolf and took off. When he arrived on the scene, he could see that everything in the area had been burnt somehow.

"What the hell?" He closed his eyes and groaned as another vague memory came to his mind, he'd been receiving memories of him being places, doing things that he'd never recalled. He always brushed them aside, ignoring them, but this time it was different. Something about these burns made him hold on to this memory, to see what it was all about.

Evidently, after saving the world from something, he and his companion had gone somewhere. He wasn't sure, because all he was seeing were flashes of something, someone. His mind's eye trailed along a pair of slender legs belonging to a young girl lying on a couch. Trailing along her body, he could make out a soft tan. She had lush, red hair, which fell gracefully over her shoulders. Jacob shook his head, trying to shake this memory, but it clung to him. Who was this girl? It wasn't the first time he'd seen her in his memories.

She was smiling up at him, she had the face of an angel, and lips of heaven. She was a beauty, dare he admit. A hand graced her warm arm, who's was it? Was it his? Just then, he saw himself kissing her, holding her. His eyes widened and he froze, why was he kissing a girl he never met? Was she his lover? His friend? His confidante? If so, then why couldn't he remember anything about her?

"Jacob! You left me back there!" Bella called out as she ran up to him. "What if the Volturi or a dangerous vampire coven found me all by myself?"

"You couldn't defend yourself?" Jacob rolled his eyes and stopped himself, unsure of why he was being so cynical. Perhaps it was because of this memory, he just couldn't get this girl out of his mind.

Far away, Lava had found the parents of Max and changed her outfit. A young girl was with them, she was about four years old. Having looked into the mirror earlier, she could tell she had a twenty year old body. This meant she'd been asleep for four years old. "Is this her?" The young girl asked as she curiously looked up at the two parents.

"Yes," The elder woman said with a smile. She had been pleasantly surprised when Lava showed up, she wondered how long it would be. Max must have found her and awakened her. "This is your mother." The young girl had beautiful brown eyes, sandy brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, and a smile that could pull in even the evilest of people. The girl looked up at Lava and grinned as she held her arms up.

"Mommy? You're awake?"

"Yes, Max must have gotten that electric guy to do it," Lava said as she pulled her young daughter up. She hugged her and felt a small bump on the young child's back. "So you're getting your dorsal, Blaze?"

"Yeah, they told me that daddy was a fishy man." Lava laughed lightly and looked up at the two. They were heartbroken upon hearing of their son's death, but that wasn't the most heartbreaking news for everybody. Blaze had never met her father, he never once came to her.

"I'm going to find Daddy, okay Blaze? We're going to all be together. Until then, you stay with these nice people, mommy won't be gone for long." She hadn't seen her daughter since the child was at least a year old, when that man took all of her life energy away. Now she just had to find Shark and fix his memory, if it was at all possible.

Jacob walked back to where everyone in their coven was, Edward had been wondering where he and Bella had gone off to. The entire way, Jacob had not been talkative, simply trying to figure out who the girl in his memory was. Why did she seem so important, and why the hell was she so alluring to him? The mystery woman was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, if she even existed. Edward and Bella watched as he walked into his bedroom. He took his shirt off and stared into the mirror, frowning as he twisted his body around to look at his scars.

It wasn't long before Bella entered and gushed when she saw his shirtless form. She never really noticed his scars before, considering they were so slight, almost invisible, but they were definitely there. "Jacob, are you going to bed early?" Bella asked as she walked up to him. He was so alluring to her, she just wanted to kiss his entire body.

"Nah, I'm actually fixing to work out." He always did some pushups, as well as other exercises for a while before relaxing and getting ready for bed. Bella nodded respectfully as he positioned himself on the floor and began working out. He never really liked to be watched, but tonight he didn't care. He was letting all these strange memories come flooding into his mind, as they seemed to be rushing more frantically lately than ever before. "Bella, have you ever looked to the man who was your father and questioned whether that was the truth?"

"What do you mean? I've always known my dad was who he was." Jacob grunted and stared at his hands as his body lowered and rose.

"I know, but it's like…I can't explain it. I don't know who I am anymore. It seems like that." Bella frowned and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He actually detested the action now, which was odd. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but he didn't want it.

"You're Jacob Black, one of the strongest men I know."

"Oh shut up." Bella's jaw fell as he slowly stood up, unaffected by her words. He didn't care for such phrases anymore. They did nothing for him, coming from her. "You're Edward's girl, go back to him…"

"Well what if I don't want to…" She breathed in quietly and moved up close to his chest, pushing her lips close to his. Just then, the mystery girl flashed in his mind and he quickly pushed Bella away. "Jacob!"

"I'm sorry! It's just…I think I want to be alone right now."

"Please, let me help you." She moved up behind him and started brushing her hand up his arm. He was about to react, when the window shattered and fire streaked towards Bella. She shrieked and he quickly pushed her to the side, taking the fire to the chest and not being affected. "What the hell?"

"That's what I'm wondering…" He looked at his hands and frowned. He knew his memories often involved water, so was he part water or something? Did he have some sort of immunity to fire? Not only that, but where did the fire come from? He looked at the window and his eyes widened, the mystery girl had entered through the window and was staring the two down. She seemed much older, and so much more alluring than in his visions. "W-Whoa…who are you?"

"Name's Lavagirl, or lava, but you can call me Adena, meaning Fire." Adena was a beautiful name, and she honestly thought it would be better than what people called her when she was practically a kid. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Who's the dead chick?" Bella scoffed with offense and spun around Jacob. Adena narrowed her eyes at her and growled, thinking this girl to be some brazen seductress.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well _Bella_, step _away_ from my man." Adena took a dangerous step forward and Bella took a shaky, fearful breath. "Why must you act so afraid?" She looked up to Jacob and frowned, knowing what he had been up to in recent years. "Sharkboy, I would have chosen the name Mano instead of Jacob, for you…"

"Well he _is_ a passionate lover," Bella said with a smile. Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The name Mano mean Shark, which was probably what Adena was referring to. "Who are you? Jacob's my man."

"He's _mine!_" Adena growled sharply and an explosion shook the room. Bella screamed and cowered to Jacob's chest, expecting him to protect her. "Fight for yourself, goddamn you! You stole my man! You, and your damn enchanters!"

"I did no such thing!" Jacob just continued to stare in awe at Adena, not really paying mind or caring about what Bella was going through. He did wonder why she just refused to go Edward. "You don't know him!"

"I know him better than you! I am _also_ aware of the demon child that you gave birth to, so go to that guy."

"No! I'm not giving up Jacob so easily. I'll fight you if I have to."

"You haven't got the guts to fight me, you're cowering in his arms!"

"Yeah, because I know he'll protect me!"

"Bella, move," Jacob said gruffly. Bella gasped as he pushed her to the side. He was more concerned with finding out who this girl was, finding out who he really was. He took a step forward, his heart pounding in his chest. "I don't know you, yet I remember everything about you. I remember your scent, your touch, the softness of your hair, the power behind your strength and your heart. I remember you as the most amazing girl I've ever known, so why have I forgotten you?" Adena frowned and slowly closed her eyes, perhaps it was good the electric man was dead, otherwise she'd beat the living shit out of him.

"Because our enemy, Mr. Electricidad returned and put us both in a comatose state. He sold you to the Quileute tribe, and scattered your memory, and surgically removing all traces of your past. That's why you can't remember anything before you awoke. I didn't wake until recently, when Max rescued me from him." She closed her eyes and a tear fell. "Both he and the electric guy are dead."

"You're lying!" Bella shouted. Jacob and Adena ignored her, staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"I guess they made you into a werewolf over time."

"Yeah…"

"There is this book, Max's journal, it'll tell of our lives before we were attacked." She handed him the journal, much to Bella's despair. What would happen to Jacob if he went with this girl? What would happen to her? She didn't mind being with Edward, she loved him too. She just wanted both of them. Jacob slowly read the pages, frowning as he started learning about the man he was, or had been.

"My god, all of this is true? Linus, the ice queen, Max, Mr. Electricidad…every one of them." Bella slowly made her way to him, wanting to comfort him, but froze when Adena shifted a glare over to her.

"There is one more thing you should know…you probably don't know this. You are not the only one waiting for your father, or at least I don't know if you care about that anymore or not…You have a daughter."

"What?" Jacob lifted his head and his eyes widened. That memory that kept coming to his mind, with him and Adena being intimate with one another, it really had happened. "I-I have a daughter?"

"Her name is Blaze. Max's parents have been taking care of her all these years. She's a perfect little angel, and has your eyes. I promised her that I would bring her father back to her. That we would be a family again. I don't know what to do…if you want to remain a family with…these vampires. I don't know what to tell her."

"S-She has my eyes? What does she look like?" Adena slowly pulled a picture from her blue jean shorts and fixed her shoulder strap. She really did love the color black, and tank tops really suit her. Jacob took the picture and looked at it as Adena took one final look at Bella and turned around, speaking sadly.

"I'll be at the lake until dawn. After that, if you haven't shown, I'll assume you don't care about me or that little girl. Goodbye, and remember this…_I_ have always loved you."

"Adena…" He lifted his head in time to see her leave, then looked down at the picture. The little girl was beautiful, but her eyes seemed filled with the same determined sadness that he always had. She was only four, and must have desperately wanted a proper family. He closed his eyes and frowned, all of the memories came flooding back, connecting piece by piece. They were still confusing, as though there were several pieces out of place, but he could remember the events that led up to their long sleep.

"Just forget about her," Bella said as she took the picture away from him and set it on the dresser. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his eyes. He hated how she loved toying with him. He knew she didn't really care about him, and frankly, he didn't think he gave a damn about her anymore, either.

"This isn't who I am. I am not Jacob Black. I was Sharkboy…" The name Mano did have a ring to it, though. He really liked it. Mano, meaning passionate lover, and meaning shark, it fit him perfectly.

"Kiss me and find out." He looked over to the dresser at the picture of Blaze and frowned as Bella started leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and groaned, quickly pushing Bella away. "Jacob?"

"You know, you should really see what Edward might think about this. I don't want you, I haven't wanted you in a long time." At least since the memories had begun coming to his mind, he hadn't wanted her at all. He quickly broke out of the window, just as Edward entered the room, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"What just happened in here?" Edward asked. Bella huffed and crossed her arms as he trailed his eyes to the picture on the dresser. "Who's kid is that?"

"Jacob's. Oh I'm sorry…_Mano_." She rolled her eyes and brushed past Edward, feeling defeated. She wasn't sure if they'd see him again or not, and personally, she didn't care anymore. If he was willing to leave _her_, then screw him. She had Edward anyway.

Hours seemed to pass, since Jacob was saying his farewells to the tribe, having realized the circumstances of how he came to them. They admitted to their guilt and decided to set him free, not wanting to hold him back. Never again would he have to deal with their lies. He knew who he was now. Sadly, he'd never get his fins back again.

When he made it to the lake, it was almost time for the sun to rise. He looked around frantically for Adena, praying she hadn't already given up on him and left. As he ran around the area, he finally found her, sitting on a rock and gazing into the water. "Adena! Lavagirl!" She quickly stood up and looked back at him, smiling softly.

"Shark…"

"You can call me Mano." She couldn't feel happier as he took her in his arms and gazed into his eyes. He felt right now, like this was where he needed to be.

"You had me worried."

"Did you think I wouldn't show?" He smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder, she knew he'd come for her. "I don't want to be where people lie to me, I don't want to live a life full of lies. I want to know the truth."

"Then you're in the right place." She lifted her head and he smiled happily.

"Did you mean it? You always loved me?"

"Yes."

"Would it be wrong if I said, I felt the same?"

"No." Jacob leaned forward and kissed her, surprising her at first. Her eyes fluttered shut and she deepened the kiss. The kiss seemed to trigger something inside of him, and all the memories finally seemed to connect. He knew who he was, he knew his place. After a moment, he pulled away and carefully brushed the hair from her eyes. His eyes seemed different, more determined and sure, confident. "We need to return to hour homeland, we need to ensure its safety."

"I'm with you there. But what about the Cullens?"

"They'll manage without me. I know it sounds harsh, but my home is with you, in your arms. Together, we're the guardians of our home, and I'm sure they've been missing us."

"Yes."

"Let's go, but first, I want to catch up on lost time with my daughter…"

The duo left to their daughter, who was extremely happy to finally be a family with her mom and dad. They were no longer known as Lavagirl and Sharkboy, rather, they were Mano and Adena, with their child Blaze, who had grown to be just as strong and determined as they had been. In all the years, they had never known whatever became of the Cullens. It seemed, a true vampire, an evil one known as Dracula, had awakened from his sleep and laid slaughter to the ones that claimed to be 'real vampires.' The Cullens, the Volturi, James's Coven, no one was safe. But that, children, was a story for another day.

* * *

Well LG/SB fans, I hope you enjoyed this story. Twilight fans, I hope you were able to get past the cynicism and enjoy it, if not, I'm sorry...I'm not going to lie and promote something I don't believe in. I'm sure you've heard this quote "Vampires don't sparkle" and such, so I apologize for the sarcastic way I treated the twilight characters...minus Jacob, I actually do like him, somewhat. I thought it was a good plot, so I hope everyone who read enjoyed this.


End file.
